jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muzzy
Muzzy (ムジ, Muji) is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizzare Odyssey. Appearance Due to his elemental abilities, his body and clothing are completely black with the exception of his eyes. He is missing an arm, and his pinkie is stiffened due to rigor mortis. He looks like cowboy, meaning that he has a cowboy hat and a cloak. The cloak covers a half-decayed, frail body. He wears a mask that allows him to see as both his eyes are partially decayed. Personality Out of all the Manavi, Muzzy is the most devastated by the genocide of his race. He feels that because it was his job to lead his men to victory, which he failed. This failure left him as an emotionally hollow shell. He feels absolutely no emotion, and the reason he is looking for the Pillar Men is completely out of revenge rather than doing his job. The last remaining fragment of his personality is his sense of justice. He sees his own actions, no matter what, as justified as they will all contribute to taking down the Pillar Men. Abilities Muzzy is specifically geared towards Kars. Because Kars's elemental battle mode is mainly close-range, Muzzy's elemental battle mode is mostly ranged. It revolves around darkness and decay. Dark Mode: Anything Muzzy touches will exude a strange, black mist around it. This mist causes any living cells to decay at an alarming rate, and it is invisible to non-stand users. This mist can also destroy organic materials like fiber, wood, bone, and certain types of cloth. Muzzy's own body will also exude this mist. However, this mist is indifferent to friend or foe, and it is completely ineffective against inorganic materials. Also, sunlight reduces its effectiveness, and pure UV rays completely destroy it. Finally, Muzzy is not immune to his own mist, which is why he has extremely durable clothing. * Dark Mode: Condensation Bullets: Mastery over his Dark Mode allows Muzzy to compress his mist into globs of gel with identical properties. He fires these out of his revolver. These bullets are weaker than the usual pebble, but they have a 100% kill rate due to it making the target rot over time after being hit. Equipment Cloak: The cloak Muzzy wears is incredibly durable because it's lined with alloy; it can easily withstand a slashing blade, but stabbing can easily penetrate the cloak. Specialized Mask: Muzzy's mask allows Muzzy to talk and see. This mask is essential because his actual face is partially decayed. This mask also allows him to see if a person is capable of having a stand. Anachronistic Revolver: Muzzy wields a revolver. Although revolvers were nonexistent during the time of the series, it is outdated by today's standards. Still, it is a powerful revolver that only becomes more powerful when he activates Dark Mode. Because bullets for this gun were nonexistent too, he use small pebbles. These pebbles aren't aerodynamic, which severely reduces the travel distance. Stand Bullets: Muzzy holds a few bullets made purely out of stand-arrow metal. Similarly to the arrow, they are each intricately designed. They are also near-indestructible, so it can be retrieved even after being shot. Muzzy uses them in order to create powerful minions that will make a valuable addition in the fight against the antagonistic Pillar Men. Category:Pillar Men Category:Manavi Category:Male Category:JoJo's Bizzare Odyssey Category:PSQuasar